Unwanted Temptation
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Christian/Heath Slater, E&C. Jay isn't thrilled when Adam lets a kid by the name of Heath stay with them for awhile, but after seeing him for himself, Jay can't get him out of his mind. But his own relationship feels so cold & there's no harm in thinking about it.. Major AU, OOC.
1. Unwelcomed Guest

**I've been writing this & twitlonging it to entertain Rhiannamator. I'm really squeamish about posting it here, but my baby wants it, so I'll try. Please heed the warnings. Underage, smut, creepy pervert Jay, jailbait Heath, spanking, molestation, manipulation of a minor- we know their real life ages, this is just fiction. This first chp's kinda clean & introductory. Slatian. Jay doesn't like when his husband Adam lets a kid by the name of Heath stay with them for awhile.. But after seeing him for himself, Jay starts having unpure thoughts about a boy much younger than him.. But his own relationship feels cold and there's no harm in thinking about it.. until he starts acting on it. I own no one or profit from nothing.**

* * *

**Unwanted Temptation;**  
**Chapter one/ 'Unwelcomed Guest'**  
**Rated; M/ L**

Jason Reso hadn't wanted to take on the responsibility. But there it was, thrust upon him. It's not that they didn't have room. It's not that they couldn't afford it. It's not that they didn't have a good home. It was actually the most perfect time in their lives to do this. They had a lovely spacious house with all the cozy furnishings and room to spare. They both had good paying jobs and managed their finances well so they could live comfortably. At a young age, he had made sure they would never be without or be unhappy, he worked hard to live his life they way he currently was.. It was just.. he thought when they did this, the person would be a lot younger. And he'd be ready. He wasn't ready.

"It's just for a little while, Jay." His husband Adam had said. "You won't even know he's here. And Vickie said he's good with chores. He loves to help out, minds well, he's no trouble."

Jay rolled his eyes for the fiftieth time during this conversation, his arms folded. "It's a big responsibility, Adam."

"I said I'd help out with this. It won't be forever. He's got nowhere to go right now and doesn't need to go back to the orphanage. He's been doing so well in school, he needs a good home."

"It's not an adoption? That's not what this is about?" Jay still wasn't sure.

"No. Stop accusing me of that. I said I'd wait till you were ready, this is just a favor for a friend and a lonely kid."

Adam had wanted a baby for quiet some time. And again, it's not like they weren't capable of providing it with a good life.. Jay just wasn't ready. Adam was apparently still having a hard time understanding that. Adam was a substitute teacher, he worked with kids and teens a lot. He helped out at shelters and orphanages. Adam loved kids and Adam wanted one of his own to raise.

One of the teens Adam had met and worked with was a boy by the name of Heath Miller. Adam was very fond of Heath and had supposedly helped the kid out a bunch over the past year. Heath had never knew his parents and had been tossed around his whole life. Adam and a social worker by the name of Vickie had been trying to find him a good permanent home. Jay did not want that to be his home.

At 24, Jay felt he was too young to be a father to a teen.

_"You wouldn't be fathering him."_ Adam had said. _"We're just letting him stay with us for awhile, like when we have family for the holidays."_

_'He's not our family though, Adam..'_ Jay would think to himself. He wouldn't say it out loud. He and Adam were already having enough marital problems lately. So Jay didn't think he was getting his say on this issue. The kid was coming to stay with them for fuck knew how long.

"Fine." Jay dropped his hands to the sides. "But if he becomes any kind of problem.." He cut himself off and shook a knowing finger at Adam that did not know anything.

Adam merely glared and placed a hand on his hip in that prissy manner of his. "It won't be a problem at all, William. I'm going to finish getting his room ready, it's your night to make dinner."

Jay shuddered and watched him leave the living room. Adam usually used his first name when agitated. Adam was the little woman in the relationship, which meant Jay was the bitch. The man was always the bitch for his bride. Jay sighed bitterly. Him and Adam had knew each other for about 14 years. He was his first crush, they were supposed to be each others last.

They had married young at 20. Jay had considered that too young in the present time. It constantly felt like they were drifting apart. Adam seemed always too busy to enjoy the life Jay was giving them. Too busy with his kids to enjoy that life with Jay. He wouldn't admit he was kind of jealous, and now one of those kids would be staying here to rub his nose in it. He wasn't getting any of Adam's time or laid for awhile.

-xx-

On a Saturday, Jay had thought he would be relaxing, maybe working out. Instead he was forced to help the kid invading his life to move in to a guest bedroom at the end of the hall.

The house had four bedrooms. The master bedroom was of course Jay and Adam's and came complete with their own spacious bathroom. It was on the other side of the house away from the others for privacy. Down the hallway were the other rooms. The guest bedroom was at the end and had a large closet, cozy queen-sized bed and a dresser and nightstand with lamp, across from it was the guest bathroom with a nice sized tub and the usual bathroom fixtures, the other two rooms were turned into Jay and Adam's respective 'offices' and were across from each other.

Both had their own laptops. Jay's office had all his work stuff, a computer on a large mahogany desk, shelves of folders filled with pictures he had taken and books he needed for work. Adam's was more of a study, his shelves were filled with all the various novels he had collected over time by many different authors, hard cover and paperback, all neatly arranged by alphabetical order, for author and title. He really like suspense and crime novels.. but when Jay wasn't looking, he'd pick up some sappy romance and whimper and cry over it. Jay would tease that he was a girl.

Coming down the hallway was the living room. It had a massive entertainment center, a big screen television, DVD, Blu Ray, DVR- whatever there was, it probably had it just in case- game systems. There was a fancy stereo that Adam still couldn't work- he could barely work his laptop. Jay couldn't make him get a Kindle. He liked his books, something about the smell of the pages.. whatever.

There was a large soft brown couch and two cozy matching chairs on each side of it with two glass end tables each in between the chairs and couch. A glass coffee table sat in front of the couch, neatly stacked with magazines and Jay's photobook, and the coasters that no one ever used.

In the left corner of the huge living room were the exercise equipment. Jay had wanted to build a gym, but hadn't gotten around to it. By that, a large sliding glass door lead out to the patio and a large deck for barbeques with picnic tables. Near by was a swimming pool.

There was a front door to the right of the living room and beside that a small hallway that lead to the master bedroom. The couple had a king-sized bed, a huge walk-in closet that Adam loved so much and their own private bathroom. The bathroom had a spacious bathtub that doubled as a hot tub and a spacious walk-in shower. The vanity had three sinks and a large mirror with light bulbs all around it. There was another closet in the bathroom for towels and other toiletries.

Going straight on through the living room, you found the kitchen, which had brown cabinets and blue marble counters with its own island and a large glass table with black chairs.

The carpet in every part of the house was a sandy beige, except the two bathrooms- both the master and the guest- had an expensive blue tile. The kitchen had blue marble titles. The walls were white, the doors and frames brown.

There was a door that lead outside in the kitchen, a door that lead downstairs to the basement where Jay kept his dark room, and a door that lead to the laundry room- which Adam wasn't fond of that being in the kitchen.

_"Now you can cook and clean at the same time."_ Jay had joked, it had been a joke.

Adam took it wrong.

_"We both work, Jay, we can share the household chores."_

Jay had never made Adam do all the housework and cooking himself. They both did work. Adam with his kids and Jay was a photographer- with his stunning scenery and gorgeous models, which Jay had swore he never touched.. regardless of how cold Adam was being these days.

Jay finally got to meet his unwanted house guest after Vickie dropped him off, saying she needed to get going badly and was sorry she was so busy, she'd visit later for Jay to deal with the awkward. The boy came complete with two suitcases and a duffle bag that he carried. Adam carried the suitcases down to his room and Jay expected Heath to tag along after him. Instead, he just stood in the living room and stared at Jay. Jay didn't want to make eye contact or look directly at him. Jay's plan was to submerge himself in his work and pretend he wasn't here.

The teen, however, had smiled brightly at Jay, batting his brown eyes and reaching his hand out. He spoke with a bit of a southern accent that seemed like it had tried to fade with the places he'd been moved around, but still lingered on his tongue. "It's so nice t'finally meet you, Mr. Reso. I've heard so much about you. I'm happy you're lettin' me stay here. I won't get in your way."

Jay had took his hand limply. Mr. Reso? He was usually only called that during business. And one too many little twink models called him that in a fake sultry voice to try and bed him to further their career. Jay always told them it wouldn't help their career- and he wasn't lying- _"What will help your career, is to smile and pose real pretty for my camera. I can only push you forward by snapping your picture." _Jay could easily take advantage of their hopes and dreams.. and a few times he came very close to it.. but all it really did was help further his career and bank account by photographing them. They were just scenery.

The teen's smile faltered and his eyelashes fluttered. Jay swallowed and realized he was staring, lost in his own thoughts of having this kid in front of his camera. He wasn't bad looking, kind of cute. His long red hair shone in the sunlight that came in from the sliding glass doors. He could imagine him on the beach, covered in sand, skin wet and..

The kid was jailbait cute and Jay ignored that twinge he felt as he merely touched his hand.

"I'm Heath, by the way.." He released Jay's hand and placed his hands behind his back, standing and pressing his lips together. Maybe he didn't know what to do.

Jay didn't know what to do.

"Um.. yes. You're very welcome to our home. All that I ask is you stay out of my office- it's the room by yours, the door's usually closed- and out of our bedroom." Jay pointed toward said bedroom. "Unless you are permitted by one of us. Understand?"

Heath nodded, fidgetting on his feet. "Yessir."

"Good. Adam will get you settled in. Your room is the second on the right. Dinner will be ready soon."

Heath lit up. "Oh, I'm starving! What're we having? Ah, don't matter. I'm up for anything. See you in a bit, Mr. Reso." And he headed down the hallway to help Adam.

Jay twitched. _'I bet you're up for anything.'_ Jay rubbed his temples and headed for the kitchen. He'd keep his mind solely on cooking.

-xx-

At dinner, Jay watched the teen scarf down his food, His table manners were still slightly kept in check, but the kid was hungry.

Adam gave a small giggle. "Hey, whoa, slow down. You're gonna choke. There's plenty more."

"Sorry, Ad-Adam." He chugged down half of his soda and began to eat slower. Jay thought he must not have had a decent meal in awhile. It was kind of amusing to watch him. "This is d'licious, Mr. Reso."

Jay quirked an eyebrow. "He calls you Adam, but I'm Mr. Reso?"

Heath blinked. "Sorry.. just two Mr. Resos kinda seemed confusing."

"That's alright. Makes me feel all important." Jay stroked the scruff on his chin. "You could always call Adam Mrs. Reso." He laughed as Adam smacked him.

"Just call His Highness Jay." Adam said, taking his empty plate to the sink.

Heath nodded and tried the name out. "Jay. Got it. I'll help with that, if you want."

"You can start your chores on Monday. Take the weekend to rest."

"It's Adam's dish night." When Jay cooked, Adam did dishes and vice versa.

"I know." Adam sighed. "If you're finished, Heath, you can go get settled. Put your clothes away. You can put your toiletries in the bathroom."

Heath nodded and handed Adam his plate before setting off to do so.

"Toiletries? Really?" Jay asked.

Adam stuck his tongue out.

* * *

**I don't know why I'm worried about this, I mean I've done Figment.. been known for sicker shit. I'm still squeamish about it. It's kind of a just for sick fun thing. I felt the urge to try to describe their nice house. Such a nice house to play in.. Side note; I'm just not gonna mention Heath's age. He could be 18 if you wanna look at it that way. Or younger. He's just younger than Jay. It was written as a daddy kink based on our pervy convos in TRV. I consider it role play really. In real life, Heath's 30.. & our Jay'll be turning 40 next month.  
**


	2. Wet

**InYourHonour, thank you, but it's already written, & I'd have to rewrite so much of it to do that. As Rhi said, it'd take away the naughty flavor. LadyDragonsblood, my attempt to get better at describing houses. :P Thank you so much, darling. Rhiannamator, (giggles) exactly the reaction I was looking for. This is the easiest place to post & read. Even LJ is a pain. Yes, we're both dirty old ladies & Adam & Jay can always have a happier story in another time.. Thank you, baby, this makes me feel better. Epic ass-chewing they shall get. (snugs) & you are special. JoyMcD, I am. :D M.j's place, I shall try to get up what I have so far as soon as possible. & it has been. Thank you.**

* * *

**Unwanted Temptation;**  
**Chapter two/ 'Wet'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (masturbation, peeping tom Jay, underage)**

A few days had passed and Heath was settling in nicely. He was allowed TV and video games after school if his homework and chores were finished. He had light chores, mainly dusting and cleaning, even if Heath offered to do much more. Adam wanted him to be a teenager. Jay wanted some of the load taken off of them if Heath was going to stay in his house.

Plus, he kind of liked to watch the redhead work. He'd sit on the couch and pretend to watch hockey while he secretly watched Heath dust, imagining him in some slutty french maid outfit. Mostly he tried to keep his thoughts off the teenager. For fuck's sake he was a kid and Jay felt like a creepy old pervert. Shit, he was a creepy perv at 24.

But he couldn't help it. He was drawn to this kid that he hadn't wanted to come here in the first place. Adam forced him off onto him, so it was Adam's fault. Jay got some eye candy out of the deal and free maid service. Besides, just looking wasn't hurting anything.. right?

Of course, harmless looking turned to harmless thinking. Jay was starting to get unnerved by his own thoughts of what he wanted to do with the lithe redheaded boy. He tried to avoid him, but good ole Adam always wanted Jay to spend some kind of time in his presence.

"I'll be 15 this summer, y'know." Heath said. Jay thinks that's what he said anyway. The boy was in blue basketball shorts and a white tank top. It was a warm day for a January in Florida and Adam suggested Heath help Jay wash off the car.

"Uh-huh." Jay nodded. Heath wasn't paying him any mind and Jay watched as he bent over to dip the sponge in the bucket of water, squeezing it out some before starting on the hood of the car. His shirt was getting wet as he scrubbed and moved, dipping the sponge back in the bucket for more water and not getting it all squeezed out so it drenched the front of his shirt more.

"I can't wait t'be able to drive, I wanna learn so bad. Can be free, y'know. If I had someone to teach me." He looked over at Jay with big brown eyes. "Would you..? Uh.. I.. never mind."

Jay scratched at his short blond hair and turned on the water hose, rinsing off the soapy parts Heath had washed and watching him bend and stretch across to get the windshield. "Never mind what?"

Heath turned and wet his lips. His shirt was wet and clinging to his form, nearly transparent. Two pink hardened nipples were almost visible underneath the soaked shirt. "Teach me.. uh.." He bit his naturally pouted lips and wrung the sponge in his hands.

Jay came over and gently grabbed his wrist. "Don't rip the sponge in half." He smirked his best smirk, unconsciously winking one of his baby blue eyes. "And I could teach you whatever you wanted."

Heath smiled a bit nervously and went back to the car. Jay went back to watching, feeling his cock twitch. He rinsed the rest of the clean car and a sudden feeling of mischief came over him, while Heath was tending to the bucket and bent over, Jay squirted him in the butt with the hose. He laughed when Heath yelped and jumped up, eyes wide.

"Why you.. ugh.. that was cold.."

"I know." Jay grinned, turning the hose back on the already wet redhead. He loved how Heath squealed and tried to block the water, trying to get away from him. But they both were laughing and Jay jumped back as Heath tried to toss the bucket of soapy water at him. "Naughty.. ah-ah-ah.."

"Stop." Heath stood hugging himself, dripping with water and soaked to the bone, the ends of his hair were wet and he pouted.. and Jay did stop. He just looked so.. so.. fuck.

Jay swallowed thickly. "Sorry." He handed him a towel he had brought outside with him just in case. "Dry off and get inside, get out of those clothes. Don't want you sick." Jay went to put the hose up. He needed the cold shower.

And take a cold shower, Jay did. Full blast. It hadn't bothered him.. just staring and looking and maybe even entertaining fantasies.. hell, Adam was being a frigid bitch right now and of course Jay was kind of frustrated being in a sexless marriage.. But suddenly, it wasn't harmless looking or fantasy anymore. He had gotten hard watching him and he had liked it. He flirted a little. He wanted to cross lines that he couldn't cross. That it was against the law- and against human decency- to cross.

Jay looked down, his dick had went down.. but somehow he was still throbbing.

-xx-

Jay tried to get Adam in the mood that night as they lay in bed. Adam was turned to his side, facing away from Jay as he usually was these days. Jay snuggled up behind him as he'd used to when he was in the mood. He grazed his fingertips up and down Adam's arm, brushing his hair away from his neck to place soft kisses on his skin.

Adam merely squirmed and groaned. It wasn't a pleasured groan. "Stop.. I gotta get up early tomorrow."

"Oh, c'mon. We haven't in so long." Jay kept kissing his neck, letting his hand roam down to rub Adam through his pajama pants.

"I'm tired. C'mon, Jay. We can later. I need sleep." Adam shrugged him off.

Shrugged him off.

Jay sighed. "Okay, baby. Love you." He relented and turned back over to his side, leaving Adam to seek his sleep.

He was surprised to even hear a sleepy "Love you too, Jay" in return.

-xx-

His first plan was to try and avoid Heath if it killed him. And that failed repeatedly. Heath was all over the house. He loved it there, and who could blame him. Since Adam was being busier and busier, even during non-school hours, Heath would be bugging Jay. Naturally, Jay tried to stay in his office, he could mostly do work from there unless he had an important shoot, and really he hadn't in awhile. He knew summer would be a busier time for business, for him at least.

Heath would not come directly in his office as he was told not to, but he'd tap on the door or stand outside of it- usually Jay left the door cracked a bit just in case he was needed- and call for him.

_"Jay, can I have a snack? I'm hungry."_

_"Help yourself to the fridge, Heath. You don't have to ask."_

_"Jay, I'm bored, is there anything else you want me to do?"_

_"No, Heath. Weren't you playing the Sims?"_

Jay was very unlucky when he unfortunately entered his own kitchen. Heath sat at a barstool that could be pulled up to the island counter, his elbows rested on the blue marble surface and in one hand he held the stick of a popsicle. The other hand was balled into a fist and his head rested against it as the other hand pushed the red popsicle in and out of his mouth. Jay stopped and stared a moment, watching those cherry stained lips wrapped around the cold treat, his cheeks hollowing every time he decided to suck at it.

"Um..?" Jay shook his head and regained his composure.

Heath looked up at him and blinked, pulling the popsicle out with a pop. "Oh, hi, Jay. I got a popsicle, I hope that was okay.."

_'No, you were very bad and need to be punished.'_ Jay smiled and shook his head. "It's fine, Heath." He stood at the side of the island, leaning against the counter top. "You enjoying that? It looks good."

"Mhm." Heath nodded, nibbling at the tip. "It's so good." He licked up the side of it.

Jay could handle this. He saw plenty of models- male and female- act like huge sluts in front of the camera and it never phased him. "You know what I do?"

Heath shook his head, eyes batting as he slid his lips back down the popsicle, he made these slurping sounds as he sucked that went straight to Jay's dick.

"I take pictures of pretty girls and boys for magazines and ads. You probably could be a male model. Have you ever thought about that?"

Heath again shook his head and pulled his lips back off. "No, sir. I think I'd break the camera."

Jay scoffed. "Psh, no you wouldn't. You're very pretty." He casually reached over and brushed Heath's hair back like he was trying to look at him better. "Yeah. You should let me show you sometime, take your pictures. I could show you how pretty you look."

Heath blushed and cleared his throat. "Maybe.. I never thought too much about pictures.. I don't have any of.." He shook his head.

"Must be tough growing up without parents. Adam didn't have a dad. Bastard ran out on him before he was ever born. He mostly shared my dad. I didn't mind."

"You two grew up together, Adam told me." He nibbled more at the frozen treat.

"Mhm. Was my best friend. Adam's like your BFF too, huh. Guess that makes me and you BFFs too."

Heath smiled. "Guess so. We could be good friends."

Jay's lips quirked. "We could."

_'Oh, yes, we could.'_

-xx-

It was almost time to start on dinner and Adam was still not back from whatever the hell he did. Heath had went to his room to change because he got his clothes messy while cleaning. Jay wasn't sure how and didn't care. He checked the clock and crept quietly down the hallway. If he was caught, he had an excuse. Heath's door was slightly ajar and Jay peeked in through the crack, pushing it open a bit more as slowly and quietly as possible.

Heath had his shirt off and his back to the door. The teenager was slightly toned, but not muscular. Jay had caught him working out before and that lead to another cold shower. No more cold showers. He also had a bit of feminine curves to his frame, long lean legs and hips that could be considered delicate. Jay watched as Heath pushed his pants down, stood up and stretched. His white underwear was so tight, Jay was sure they weren't briefs, but women's panties.

Jay chewed on his lip, looking down the hallway before turning his attention back to his free show. His dick was already stiff and if Jay was caught, he was in trouble because he was wearing his thin cotton pajama pants and he knew they would not conceal a boner. Jay reached down and rubbed between his legs, squeezing himself through the soft cotton. No boxers tonight. They'd interfere.

He watched Heath run his fingers through his long red hair, shaking it about and combing through it. He focused on the definition in that young body, those dimples above his ass. He bit back a groan and stroked himself through his pajamas, his breathing deep.

_'Oh, fuck.. just stand there in your panties, you slut..'_

Heath shifted and did an incredible thing next. He slipped his fingers down in the sides of his underwear, pulling them away from his body and at first Jay thought he was just adjusting them. Instead he pushed them down, bending as he slid them down his legs and giving Jay the uncensored view of that perfect round ass.

Jay wet his lips, jerking his dick harder. The cotton was so soft sliding against his sensitive cock. _'I bet you're soft.. I bet that ass would be soft against my hard cock.. you'd like me to rub off between those cheeks.. Little further, baby, let me see you spread.'_

Jay could've been disappointed when Heath stood back up, but wasn't. Especially since Heath reached across his bed, bending over it, his hips swaying absently. He was reaching for something on the nightstand on the other side of the bed and couldn't get it. His fingertips brushed against it and instead of simply walking around the bed, Heath crawled up on the bed to grab it. His legs spreading and his back arching.

Jay grit his teeth so hard he was sure they'd crack, trying his damnedest not to groan as he released inside his pajamas. He placed his free hand on the door frame and panted quietly as he came down.

Heath had turned at the slightest hint of a noise. Jay backed away from the door and remained quiet.

"Someone there? Jay? Adam?" Heath shrugged when he got no response and started to dress.

Jay was already to his bedroom. His pajamas were sticky and gross and he didn't care. Jay took a nice warm shower this time and changed into some clean pajamas- with boxers. He was happy to see Adam was home by the time he got out and Heath helping him make dinner in the kitchen.

* * *

**& just a warning, this is going to get sicker.. & I really don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable if it's not their thing, s'why I give warnings. It's just kink. I write & read a lot I don't condone in real life. I said I wouldn't mention the age, but eh, Jay could've heard wrong.. Couldn't make up my mind.**


	3. Teenage Bets

**LadyDragonsblood, & I appreciate that. Jay's gonna get naughtier & naughtier.. Like ninety-nine percent of the time Jay & Adam are close in my work, seems odd they're not I guess. Honestly, I haven't worked too much on them yet. Thank you, hun. The Cardinal Saint-Miller, thanks a bunch. Debwood-1999, I had wanted to write more. :P Thank you. **

* * *

**Unwanted Temptation;**  
**Chapter three/ 'Teenage Bets'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (hand job, underage)**

Jay had already crossed a line into creepy pervert by being a peeping tom. Problem was, it had made him feel good. Like this adrenaline rush. It was something new and exciting. He wanted to do it again. He knew it was very wrong.. but Heath had left his door open, he was asking to be watched. That wasn't Jay's fault.

Jay started flirting more when Adam wasn't around, little things like playing with his hair while they talked about regular innocent things that Jay tried to make dirty or took as dirty. He didn't think Heath ever got it. He'd touch him lightly, brush lint fuzzies that weren't ever there off his clothes, place his hand on his knee while they watched a game or wrestling. Jay would turn up the AC so Heath would get cold and huddle against him- which he did, he felt safe and comfortable with Jay now, which is what Jay wanted. He tried not to question why.

Jay would also hold doors and pull out chairs for him when Adam wasn't there. Things he used to love doing for Adam and Adam used to love.. but Adam hadn't been impressed or interested in Jay being a gentleman in awhile, he didn't even seem grateful. It wasn't all lost, they still cut up occasionally, they still kissed.. But Jay missed when they cuddled, made love, made out like horny teenagers.. Adam didn't seem to miss it.

And then Jay thought, he had a teenager. One that wasn't bored with Jay's attention to him. Heath wasn't bored with the concept of sex and love yet. And Heath minded whatever Jay told him. He'd do whatever he was told without any question other than one pertaining to how to do what he was asked to do better to please.

_"Would you like it done like this, Jay. Can I do like that?"_

He often found his mind wondering what else Heath would do if told.. Teenage boys were horny.. and because of that, sometimes they would be willing if it'd get their rocks off. Jay knows he would have liked a hand job from just about anyone when he was 14. His first came from Adam, ironically, at 15. Adam had lost a bet he didn't think he'd lose. It had kind of been a joke.

_"I'm serious, Addy.. if you lose to me, you will have to jerk me off." Jay said as they sat in Adam's room. He was glad his mom was at work._

_"Don't call me Addy." Adam nibbled his lip. "Like.. full on..? Can I do it through your shorts.. or wear a glove..?"_

_"Hell no. I want skin on skin, you jerk me off till I get off. And no closing your eyes and pretending it's yours. You lose, you suffer the consequences like a man." Jay informed. He really hadn't been that serious.. but riling Adam was fun.. and it was kind of hott to think about Adam's long slender fingers wrapping around his cock and jerking him off. _

_Adam flipped his long golden hair back and folded his arms. "And what if I win?"_

_"Psh, you won't win." Jay said confidently._

Jay can't remember what the bet was.. something about wrestling most likely. He can't remember what Adam wanted if he won.. because Adam didn't win. Jay really couldn't believe it, in reality he was sure Adam would win, so Jay had talked a huge game.

_"You gonna pay up..?" Jay asked, laying back on Adam's bed and patting his crotch as he gave a smug smirk that would be his signature for life._

_Adam flushed. His mom was working that night and Jay knew that and that was why Jay was over here now. "Sure I can't do it through your boxers?"_

_"Yep." Jay smirked again, starting to undo his jeans. He wasn't as calm on the inside as he played on the outside. He didn't know if he actually wanted Adam to go through with it or if he should just tell Adam he was bullshitting him and rip on him for not going through with it. "C'mon.. pay up. I sometimes use baby oil to make it slicker when I jerk off.. you could use that.. I thought you were kinda into dicks.."_

_"I.." Adam stood twisting the end of his white t-shirt in his hands. He looked unsure._

_Jay sighed. "It's okay, Adam. I wasn't serious about it. You don't have to."_

_Adam shook his head and sat down on the bed, leaning over and unfastening Jay's pants. "No. I agreed and I lost. I am not the type who goes back on his word."_

_Jay couldn't even hear Adam anymore for the sound of his heart racing, he felt panicky watching Adam reach inside his jeans. He also felt very turned on. He groaned as his best friend's fingers coiled around his cock, bringing it out and stroking him. Having someone else do it felt much better.. way better.. a thousand times better._

_"Oh, god.. harder.. uhn.. that's it, pay up, bitch.."_

"Is that good, Jay..?" _Adam was looking down, watching his hand on his friend's cock._ "That how you like it..?"

What?

Adam had squirmed and kept quiet all through his hand job. He never asked if that was how he liked it.

_"Yes.. that's good.." He really wanted to hold out longer.. he may never get this again.. but it was coming hard. He was cumming hard. "Ohh.. oh, fuck.. like.. like, fuck.." He came in Adam's hand and rested back, panting and blissful.. Until Adam punched him in the arm with his non-cum-covered fist._

_"Ass. I didn't say you could dirty talk." Adam pouted in that girly way of his that Jay was used to._

_Jay rubbed his arm. "Ow. I should have told you you had to." He grabbed a few tissues off the nightstand- for colds and sniffles, you know- and started to wipe himself up, handing some to Adam to do the same._

_"I wouldn't have." Adam wiped off his fingers good enough until he could go wash his hands._

_"If it had been in the bet, you'd had no choice." Jay grinned, fixing his pants._

_Adam huffed. "Happy now?"_

_"Yes, muffin. I love you." Jay made kissy noises at his bestie._

_Adam gagged and shoved at his friend. He knew he loved him too._

"I said is that how you like it..? Jay..?"

Jay snapped out of his memories and looked at Heath. The redhead had been helping him with dinner and was chopping up a salad. "Huh? That's good." He smiled at his helper.

Heath started on mixing the salad. "I've thought about you taking my picture. I'd like you to do it. Take some pictures a'me.. just, y'know.. for fun an' stuff. If you don't want to, you don't hafta, I mean.."

Jay chuckled and pulled Heath away from the salad, ruffling his hair. "Of course I want to. Pictures are my passion. To capture a moment in time and save it, to tell its story."

Jay's fingers lifted up Heath's chin, turning his face side to side as if trying to determine the best angle. Of course, Jay already knew the best angles.. but those were still out of reach. Heath blinked, watching him.

"There we go. Why don't you give me a pout. Pucker those lips for me."

"Um.." Heath pouted his lips, batting his eyes.

"Perfect." Jay ran his thumb across Heath's lips. "You got a pretty pout.. I bet all the boys want to kiss these lips."

Heath shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're into girls." A teasing smirk.

Again Heath shook his head and pulled away from Jay. "I've not been able to have a boyfriend, being moved around and such."

Jay ran his fingers through Heath's hair. "Now that's not fair, is it? You should be able to have a boyfriend. Boy your age should be experiencing all kinds of things, don't you think..? While you're young.."

Heath shrugged.

-xx-

Jay wanted to get on their little photoshoot as soon as possible. He set his camera up on the tripod outside. He had Heath in tight fitting jeans with rhinestones and jewels on the pockets, boots and a nice black leather jacket over a tight red t-shirt that had skull designs on it. He had him pose with Adam's Camaro, leaning over the hood, standing against it. He took the camera off the tripod, giving direction and letting Heath pose and move and smile.

The camera loved him and when the wind blew and tussled that hair.. oh, damn. He hadn't got to dress Heath in the ways he really wanted him for a photoshoot.. but that would come eventually. Oh, yes.

"Show me a little bit of skin.. c'mon, just raise your shirt a bit.. let me peek at that tummy.. that navel.. don't be shy." He kept snapping pics. "It's just risque and hott.. oh, yes.." Snap "Push your jeans down a bit, let them rest on your hips.. oh, so perfect.." Snap.

Jay took his pictures to his private little dark room in the basement. His dick was throbbing.

-xx-

Jay was disappointed to learn that Adam had made the decision- without him having a say- to go stay at his mother's for a week.

"A week, Adam? She needs you for a week?"

"Well sorry, Jay, she can't come here. Look, it's unexpected, I know. She needs me." Adam's mom lived a a different state. Adam wouldn't be gone far, but far enough.

"What about Heath?" Jay reminded.

"You two have been getting along fine. You'll both be okay. And Heath is a good boy, he won't be any trouble."

"What if he is trouble?" Jay challenged.

"Then just call Vickie, her number's on the fridge. Honestly, Jay, I think you've been very good for him. He's needed a father figure. Please, Jay. I won't be gone long, I'll call every day. Do this for me."

Jay sighed. "Can I at least get a blow job out of the deal?"

Adam groaned. "God, Jason, is that all you ever think about?"

"Yes! Probably because I haven't been sucked off in months! We haven't.."

"Shh.. I know.. it's just been hectic." Adam wrapped his arms around Jay's neck and kissed him. "Hey, I promise after I get back, me and you will work on us. We'll have the most awesome-tacular welcome back sex ever."

Jay smiled a bit and kissed Adam again, his hands lightly gripping his hips. "Okay."

"You and Heath be okay without me for a few days?" Adam gave a faux pout.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." In reality Jay was looking forward to having him all to himself more than he'd ever admit to Adam. And if Heath was trouble, he wasn't calling Vickie for shit.

* * *

**Little bit of E&C. Oh, if Adam only knew.. I don't think I've worked much on a storyline other than; Jay pervs on Heath.. Eventually Adam'll return.. but for now, Jay has Heath all to himself..**


	4. Birds and Bees

**The Cardinal Saint-Miller, he does indeed. Glad you're enjoying it. Thank you. LadyDragonsblood, let's hope this update doesn't do the same, lol. I have planned to get back to E&C, but the next chps were just much needed smut. Felt good writing like that again. Thanks, sweetheart. Rhiannamator, chp 2, back then he was just a young creep perving on boys his own age. Prolly so, but messes make better stories. :P Probably catching the naughty vibe & isn't sure.. In fanfic, uncomfortable can occasionally be fun. Chp 3, I got anxious, sorry. Jay is slick. & now I too have that song stuck in my head.. Thank you, baby. InYourHonour, possibly.. That's quite alright, I appreciate it. M.j's place, when Adam's away, Jay can play.. ugh, I'm rhyming.. takers dark lover, the site had a glitch-fit. & Adam finding out is to be for later. **

* * *

**Unwanted Temptation;**  
**Chapter four/ 'Birds and Bees'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (uncomfortable conversations, rough paddling, daddy kink, underage)**

Adam was packed that night and Jay saw him off early that morning. It wasn't that he didn't love his husband. He still loved him very much.. he had always loved Adam and always would.. he just wasn't sure anymore if Adam loved him. Adam had boyfriends before he finally agreed to date Jay exclusively and they settled down. He loved him, but he wanted Adam to be gone for awhile and take the coldness with him.

Breakfast was waiting for Heath when he was ready and showered for school and Jay saw him off to the bus. Jay would do Jay things during this time and patiently wait.

After school Jay sat with the news turned down low while Heath sat in front of the coffee table, using it as a desk to do homework. Jay saw he had a science book and gave an amused snort.

"Hey, do those things still have that section on reproduction where it shows the parts of a male's penis?"

Heath shrugged. He had never bothered to look. "Right now we're studying the rain forest."

"Lame. There's a forest, there's rain. There, you know the rain forest."

Heath giggled. "That's not exactly it."

Jay watched him write from his book for a minute. "Have you ever been taught about reproduction..?"

"Y'mean the birds and the bees. Yeah, I get the gist of it. Boy an' girl do it, girl gets pregnant and in 9 months there's a baby." Heath kept his eyes on his book, tongue peeking out past his lips.

Jay snickered. "Well, there's more to it than that.. Okay, forget reproduction and how girls and boys do it. Do you know how sex works? You're gay, right..? Do you know how two boys do it?"

Heath stopped writing, looked up and blinked. "I, um.." He tensed. "Kinda.. I mean, I don't know everything.. but I get the gist of that too."

"So you get how everything works down there?" Jay brushed his fingers along Heath's shoulders, disturbing his hair.

Heath shuddered. "Yessir."

Jay smirked, he really liked that. "Who taught you about it?"

Heath shifted uncomfortably. "Um.. I.. jus' caught on to it from around.. I guess.. people talkin', y'know.. movies, TV an' stuff.. Why?"

Jay shrugged. "Just wondering. My dad gave me 'the talk' when I was your age. Poor guy didn't know I already knew more than he did. You know about masturbation? You said you didn't have a boyfriend, you don't need one for that."

"I.. I know.." He was aware of the older man's fingers in his hair, lightly petting him.

"Do you masturbate when you're alone..?"

Heath flushed, his pulse racing. "Why are you asking me this stuff? I don't think you're supposed to be asking me this stuff.."

Jay tightened his fingers in Heath's hair and gave a slight tug. "Do not answer my questions with a question. You will answer them. Understand?"

Heath nodded. "Yessir.. just uncomfortable.."

Jay loosened his hold and grinned. "Why? We're two dudes, friends. Me and Adam used to talk about this stuff when we were your age. Friends talk about these things all the time.. sometimes they even masturbate in front of each other. Me and Adam did." He knew all of that was lies, but the truth wouldn't benefit him.

Heath swallowed, he did not ever have these friends.. not really.. "I don't think.."

"Do not question me." Jay warned sternly.

"I wasn't.."

Jay held a finger to his lips and Heath hushed. "Tell me what you know about gay sex."

"I, um.. okay.." Heath chewed his lip. "I had a boyfriend when I was 11, he was 15 an' I thought I was so cool.. he told me that when two boys have sex, since there's no female part, one puts his penis in the others butt. Can I stop now?"

"No. How far did you go with him?"

Heath shook his head. "We didn't. He wanted to. He told me about masturbation an' I was curious, but it scared me really bad an' he dumped me cuz I wouldn't.. let him do anything."

"And what do you think about sex now?" Jay continued petting his hair softly.

"I think the butt thing would really hurt."

Jay chuckled and let that go for awhile. "You didn't answer me when I ask if you masturbated now."

Heath rolled his eyes over to the TV and nodded.

"How long after you became curious at 11 did you start doing it?"

"Eleven.." Heath flushed brighter. "I need to get this done, it's the last thing an' I need to do my chores 'fore dinner."

"I did your chores. Finish your worksheet." Jay flipped off the TV and got up, heading to his office.

Heath looked in the way he went and wet his lips. He wasn't sure what to make of their talk.

-xx-

After his homework, Jay insisted Heath play games, watch TV or something. So Heath was on his hands and knees in front of the entertainment center trying to find a good game. He saw a game box that caught his interest inside a drawer, but the drawer wouldn't open very far and Heath couldn't get to it. He tugged it gently, but it wouldn't budge. So, taking a deep breath, he yanked the drawer out with force.

He immediately wished he hadn't. In doing so, he managed to snag a cord and jerk one of the game systems off. It nearly fell on his head.. which would have been preferable to him compared to what did happen. He gasped and covered his mouth as it bust into a bunch of pieces upon hitting the ground.

"Oh, god.."

Jay was already coming down the hall. "Heath.. was that you?" He stood in the living room with his hands on his hips.

Heath looked up at Jay horrified. "I.. I.."

Jay looked down at the mess and almost told him to relax. Adam had broken that game system long ago and Jay had no idea why he had kept it.. Adam was supposed to do something with the parts or whatever. Instead he raised an eyebrow. "Did you do this?"

"I was trying to get a game.. I didn't mean to.. the drawer stuck.." Heath looked panicked and didn't notice Jay's amusement. "It was an accident, I swear. I'm so sorry.."

"That was expensive and you destroyed it." Jay was quite proud of his big daddy voice.

Heath was still in the floor, he walked over to Jay on his knees, hands clasped together as he begged. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to." There was a whimpered whine in his voice.

Jay cracked his neck. "Mhm, sorry. What you did was wrong. Should be punished for this."

Heath paused and nodded. "Yes.. I'll take whatever punishment you give me.. sir.." The boy lowered his head, his hands dropped to his sides.

"You will. Hm..? What is a good punishment for this? How did they punish you when you were bad at the orphanage?"

Heath's heart pounded. "Really bad boys got paddled." He said in almost a whisper.

Jay could have smiled. "And do you think you were a really bad boy?"

"Um.. yes.. yessir.. But, Jay-"

Jay lifted his face up toward him by his chin. "There will be certain moments while Adam is gone that you will not be permitted to call me Jay. You'll call me sir."

Heath nodded.

"I think you need a father. You'll also call me Daddy in these moments. Understand?"

He wasn't sure that he did, but nodded anyway.

"Good. For your punishment you're gonna take a spanking. C'mon." Jay grabbed him by the shirt and guided him over in front of his accident. "Unfasten your pants. You're gonna get on your hands and knees and stare at your mess. Don't take your eyes off of it."

Heath unfastened his jeans with trembling hands, his breath was hitched in fear and other confusing emotions. He was in trouble. He didn't like being in trouble. He didn't like displeasing anyone, especially the people who were trying to help him. He got on all fours and raised his head to look at the shattered game system. He felt queasy.

"Stay right like that, don't move." Jay headed to the kitchen and down to the basement to look through some summer storage shit. They had a ping pong table that hadn't been up in years. Where was that paddle? Where did he put it? He knew it was still here. He sifted and looked through more junk quickly, finally finding a red one. He felt almost giddy. He didn't intend to hurt the boy. Him and Adam hadn't been kinky in so long. Jay headed back up the stairs and through the kitchen.

Heath badly wanted to look up when Jay came in, his head almost flinched in the direction he heard movement.

Jay stopped behind him. "You know what you're getting spanked for?"

"Yes, Da.. yes, Daddy.."

"You're getting spanked as a reminder to be more careful with others property." Jay grabbed to the sides of his jeans, yanking them and underwear down. He nearly groaned, having that ass all exposed for him. He wanted to squeeze those cheeks and bury his face between them.

"Please.." Heath whimpered.

"You move, you get it harder." Jay drew the paddle back, bringing it forth to land a hard smack on Heath's left cheek. He was surprised at the loud crack it made in the living room. He drew back again and got the right.

Heath kept his focus on the busted game system. He managed to not do more than whimper at the first few smacks, but one rather hard one under the curve of his ass made him yelp and arch forward. "Ow.."

"Hold still." Jay adjusted the front of his jeans. He was already getting hard.

Heath was probably about to start apologizing when his spanking continued without pause. Jay smacking every inch of his exposed bottom, alternating cheeks and places. He loved watching how the boy's ass tightened, how he squirmed, trying to close his legs and shift and deal with the assault on his backside. His fingers curled into the soft carpet, hips being pushed forward with every stinging blow.

"Oww.. ow, god.. please.. oww.. Daddy.. m'sorry.. oww.." He babbled through panted whines, strands of red hanging down in his face and swinging with his movement.

Jay stopped for a moment and let him catch his breath. "You did a bad thing. You have no money to pay for it."

Heath tried to look back but was scolded.

"Stare forward. I told you not to take your eyes off your mess."

"Sorry.. I.. I'll work it off.. no matter what it takes.. do what you tell me.. I'll be good.."

"Mhm, we'll see." Jay walked over to the couch and sat down. "C'mere."

Heath risked raising his head and looked at Jay. "Wh-what..?"

"You're answering with questions again. I said come here. Daddy wants his bad boy across his lap."

Heath briefly wondered if he heard right. "But that's for little kids.."

Jay wet his lips and cleared his throat. "Questioning me again. I said get over here. All through your punishment you've tried to disobey."

"No, I'm not.. I swear.."

"You're making it worse on yourself." Jay growled.

Heath whimpered and crawled over to Jay, raising up to lay across his lap and burying his head under his arms.

"Naughty bitch." Jay ran the paddle over his bottom, it was flushed a nice crimson. "Tell me why you're getting spanked."

Heath shook his head, yelping when he was struck hard. "Oh, god.. ow.. I disobeyed.. wasn't minding Daddy.. it hurts.."

"It's gonna hurt. Think I wanna hurt you?" He swatted him again.

"N-no.. please.. I'll mind.."

"Yes, you will." Jay started back up, smacking each cheek in rapid succession, holding his arm across Heath's lower back. He loved when he writhed and wiggled and struggled. He loved holding him down and making him cry out and beg. He hadn't had this kind of power ever. "Yeah, you will, little boy. And every time you don't mind, you're gonna get punished, this is what you'll get."

Heath had been reduced to desperate sobs. He was on fire, every slap hurting more than the last. "Please.. I'll mind.. Daddy, please.. noooo.. please.."

Jay stopped and leaned back. "Get up."

It was difficult since he was so shaken, but Heath didn't think he could take more and struggled to pull himself up. Jay licked his lips, Heath was half hard and the boy blushed and jerked up his pants, wincing at the pain that caused. He was flushed and sweaty, his eyes were wet. Such a pretty mess.

"Go to your room." Jay watched him limp down the hallway, he almost felt bad. He hadn't planned on hurting him that bad.. but it made him mad that he questioned him. That wasn't how this was going to go. Not at all.

* * *

**It may have came off harsher than I originally meant.. but not the worst I've written.. Jay has tendencies to get a bit carried away.. I remember flipping to the back of my Science book in 7th grade & giggling like a pervert at the diagram of reproduction organs. Kinda weird writing a teen so innocent when I was such a perv at that age myself.. but that's what makes it dirtier..**


	5. Crossed Lines

**LadyDragonsblood, it always was amusing. I enjoyed it more than let on. :P M.j's place, if it's bad of you, it's really bad of me.. & something like that. Sparkles Blue, thank you. takers dark lover, he goes further.. The Cardinal Saint Miller, I am glad you're enjoying it. Debwood-1999, chp 3, probably not this one.. but I wouldn't mind an E&C&H threesome. Chp 4, (giggles) Sorry.**

* * *

**Unwanted Temptation;**  
**Chapter five/ 'Crossed Lines'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (fondling, hand job, underage)**

They ate dinner quietly. Heath hadn't wanted to sit down, but minded when Jay told him to. Jay was satisfied with that hiss that came from Heath when he sat, his butt was probably going to hurt for awhile. He didn't mind that Heath was quiet and didn't look at him. He knew he had got in trouble and accepted there were consequences. Jay would let him for a bit because he just looked too cute being humiliated.

"Go on and get ready for bed, I'll get the dishes. I want you in bed early, you got school." Jay said, getting the dishes. He really didn't mind since there weren't so many. Every time Heath used a dish anyway he washed it out promptly after. They had a dishwasher, of course, but Adam hated it, of course. He said the dishes didn't get clean enough and it grossed him out to think he was eating left over grime.

Heath had muttered a "yessir" before going to do what he was told.

_'Good boy. I think you deserve a treat.'_

Jay sat on the couch after Heath went to bed for a moment, lazily stroking himself through his pajamas, thinking about if Heath was doing the same. Had he took care of himself after his spanking.. or was he too ashamed that he had gotten hard? There really was no need to be, it was his body's natural reaction to punishment. Jay had gotten hard too and he wasn't going to be ashamed.

Jay soon found himself at the end of the hall at his guest's door, quietly pushing it open and creeping in the darkened room. Heath was laying on his side, sleeping most likely. Jay slowly pulled back a corner of the covers and carefully slipped in beside him. He watched his face for a minute, those brown eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. Jay brushed back some strings of hair that had fallen in his face and smiled when Heath wrinkled his nose.

Heath stirred a bit when Jay guided him to his back, sighing in his sleep. Jay let his hand go under the covers, finding their way up Heath's t-shirt to brush along soft subtle skin. The boy squirmed at the light touches, stirring a bit more.

"Hmm.. what..?"

"Shh.. just lay still and relax.." Jay whispered.

"What're you doing..?" Heath managed out groggily, becoming more aware that fingers were ghosting up his inner thigh. He tensed.

"Did you take care of yourself tonight..? Did you make yourself cum?" Jay asked.

Heath shook his head, heart quickening as he felt Jay grope him through the boxers he slept in.

Jay rubbed him in slow circles. "Then I'm gonna do you a favor and take care of it for you." He wiggled his fingers down inside the opening in the front of his boxers.

"No.. you don't have to.." He froze when he felt Jay fondling him.

"Don't what..? I want to. I think I need to teach you better about sex." He felt the teen stiffen so easily under his touches. Teens were so open and ready, their bodies just a bunch of sensitive nerves eager for contact.

"You're not supposed to touch me." Heath was breathing deeper now, mouth dry and heart pounding. He was afraid and that familiar panicky feeling rose in his stomach and spread to his toes.

Jay sighed. "There are a lot of people who would tell you we're not supposed to. But it feels good, right?"

Heath stilled as he felt Jay's hand kneading his balls, squeezing a little bit. He guessed that was probably a warning. "Uhm.. it.."

"You're a young man now and your body wants certain things that your mind will tell you is wrong. It's not wrong. Your body wants this, he's gonna get bigger and harder the more I rub him." Jay leaned down close to his ear. "You rub him when he gets hard, don't you, Heath? It hurts when you don't. He likes when you rub him, you like it too. Hell, when I was your age I would've killed for someone to jerk me off. It feels better when someone else does it."

"Please, Daddy.. I.." He wanted to protest when Jay pulled the covers down, he didn't want to be exposed. He bit his lip and let Jay tug down the sides of his boxers and resisted the urge to cover himself up with his hands. He watched Jay with nervous eyes as Jay scanned his body with eager ones.

"So pretty.." Jay went back to groping, grazing his fingers through the small patch of soft red hair above his cock. The carpet did match the drapes. He coiled his fingers around Heath's cock, stroking him slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head once in awhile. "Look how hard he's getting. He likes me playing with him."

Heath swallowed, his fingers fisting the bedsheets at his sides. He didn't know why he was just laying still for this man while he touched his penis.. but it did get hard and it did feel good. It liked being touched and played with by another person and was fully hard and willing by now. And on one hand he knew it was wrong.. but there was this voice in the back of his brain telling him that hey, it was a free hand job.

Jay smiled at that little moan he got. "There you go.. I think you like me playing with it too.."

Heath was staring up at him, eyes blinking every now and then. "I don't.."

"Don't lie to me, that will only get you in trouble." He squeezed the dick in his hand, gaining a whine.

"Oh.. oh, god.. uhm.. no.. no, please.." His hips arched involuntarily and he whimpered sluttishly as Jay stroked his cock harder.

"C'mon, you're a teenager and everything makes you horny whether you admit it or not. I know, I've been there. I know you enjoy it. Tell me.. does it feel good..?"

Heath nodded, his cock wanted him to thrust up. It felt good. Oh god, it felt good and he hated admitting that.

"Say it."

"Ye-yes.. yes, Daddy.. feels.. feels good.. please.. ohh.."

"You gonna cum for me..? Gonna let him get relief?" Jay watched him writhing, his tummy rising and falling with every heated breath.

"Mhm.. uhm.. I am.. I will.. please.. I.." Heath bit his lip, whining. He nearly said a cuss word and didn't know the policy on that. He closed his eyes tightly as it hit and he felt himself cumming hard, waves of little tingles making him tremble.

Jay let him lay there panting for a bit. He helped pull back up his boxers and stroked his hair, kissing his forehead. "Good boy."

"Thank you, Daddy." Heath muttered and reached for his covers. Jay shook his head.

"No. That would be being selfish. Good boys return the favor." Jay leaned back and pushed the front of his pajamas down. He was throbbing and tired with patience. He wanted human contact. He goddamn needed it. "Mine's already hard, baby." He rolled over to his side and pulled at Heath to do the same and face him.

Heath swallowed, moving to his side in a daze. He couldn't believe what was happening and what he was being asked- no, demanded to do. Jay shifted closer.

"Good. I want you to touch it." He grabbed Heath's wrist and directed it to his cock when he hesitated, helping to mold his fingers around his aching dick and stroke it a few times. "Rub it, right like that. Rub it like you'd rub yours.. like I rubbed you.. C'mon, precious, I'm throbbing.. I got you off.. do this for Daddy."

Heath did as he was told and began stroking him. He always thought when he gave a guy a hand job, it'd be different. He thought this whole experience would be different. But he guessed that just showed what he knew, and that what he knew was nothing. Maybe that's why Jay wanted to teach him, because apparently Heath didn't know the things he should know and wasn't doing the things he should be doing. He buried his face in Jay's chest as the older man pulled him closer, his hand still working Jay's cock.

"Oh, yeah.. that's it, baby.. jerk on that big dick.. oh, yeah.." Jay kissed his head, petting his hair. "Fuck.. you're so good.. love those hands on my dick.. do it harder.. right like that.. rub it like a good boy.. making Daddy so happy.."

Heath could hear Jay's hard breaths, his heart racing in his chest. He felt Jay's cock jerk in his hand and Jay did cuss as he came, growling and hissing through his teeth. Heath wasn't sure if he should stop, he slowed up, but kept rubbing until told otherwise.

Jay moved his hand away and put himself back in his pants. "That's Daddy's good boy. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up. And get some sleep, school tomorrow." Jay kissed a bewildered Heath's temple and headed back out of the room to his own.

-xx-

The next day Jay had Heath up bright and early. He almost wanted to shower with him, but that could wait until a later time. He got him out of the house quickly before getting himself ready to head out. While Heath was in school, he had things to get. They were going to do the photoshoots Jay wanted for a change. Adam would never let him dress him up like a slut and take his pictures. Adam was a spoiled sport. Heath had no say in the matter.

* * *

**I was in an extremely twisted mood when I wrote all this.. Jay takes advantage of Heath a lot.. It's just a story.**


End file.
